


Golden clouds

by Gigi2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Colour System, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied arguments, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mild Language, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Steve Rogers, smut'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi2/pseuds/Gigi2
Summary: Steve gasped as Bucky pressed him harder into the wall outside of the busy party, Steve should have known better than to get his attention by talking to another man. Especially after their fight that morning.





	Golden clouds

Bucky was fuming, positively pissed off at what Steve had done. One stupid fight and he was running off to some other man, but Bucky knew it was all for show, deep down he did anyway. But now he just wanted to get Steve, press him deep into the matrass and fuck his brains out. Instead of doing what he wanted, Bucky sipped on his champagne glass as he watched with narrowed eyes as Steve rested against the wall while he was talking to another man. Bucky dug his metal fingers into his palm as he tried to reign in the fighting spirit. Instead, Bucky smiled a thin, tight-lipped smile that was more akin to a grimace than anything as he walked over to Steve and mystery man.

“Hey, Steve”, Bucky said as leaned up against the cream wall of the showroom.

“Heya, Buck. Is everything okay?”, Steve asked with that shit-eating grin that Bucky wanted to kiss off him so bad.

“Not really, I wanted to talk to you about something, I hope I’m not interrupting”. Bucky smiled mischievously. He knew full well he was interrupting, but he didn’t care.

Steve nodded and followed him out of the large, showroom that was in the Avengers’ Tower and out into the much quieter hallway. Of course, Bucky had already found an abandoned, darkened corner to drag Steve to by the lapels. Bucky crowded his against the wall, his lips nipping and licking at the pale flesh that was exposed on the side of Steve’s neck. A particularly hard bite had Steve whimpering softly.

“Were you teasing me, baby?”, Bucky whispered, his hot breath tickled around the sensitive shell of Steve’s ear.

Steve began to shake his head vigorously, but he was, and the way his fingers tightened around Bucky’s was a clear indication that he had. Bucky looked at him unimpressed.

“Only bad boys lie, Steve. Go up to our floor, I’ll be there when I finish my drink. I want you to sit on the bed and think about what you’ve done”. Bucky’s lips ghosted across his neck, his voice sent shivers down Steve’s spine, and a blood rush to his cock.

Steve nodded before he moved. Bucky smiled, his Stevie was a good, obedient boy who did what he was told, most of the time. Bucky didn’t bother to get another drink, it didn’t do anything anyway, it just tasted nice at this point. But Steve tasted nicer than any alcohol. He always had, and he always would. So, with his metal pointer finger he pressed the sleek elevator button and pressed the number of his and Steve’s floor before he inputted the six-digit code. Bucky stretched his neck in the empty elevator before he untied his hair, the thick brown strands framed his face almost angel like, but Bucky was more like the devil. When he walked into the floor, he ordered FRIDAY to leave them undisturbed and politely tell anybody that wanted to come near them to ‘fuck off’. When Bucky walked into the large bedroom he shared with Steve, he saw his boy just sitting on the edge of the bed, staring off into space.

“Stevie, you with me?”, Bucky wondered as he kicked off his shoes.

Steve nodded silently before he looked up at Bucky, a slight quiver in his lip. Bucky frowned before he sat down on the edge of the bed beside Steve.

“What’s wrong doll? You can tell me”.

“Am I a bad boy?”, Steve whimpered.

Bucky really regretted his choice of words in their earlier exchange, he shook his head before he kissed Steve’s cheek.

“You did a bad thing, but you’re my guy. My best guy, Stevie, promise”. Bucky smiled before he stroked Steve’s cheek with warm fingers.

“But I was talking to that man to make you jealous. I didn’t want anything from him, I promise”. Steve’s voice became more of a whisper as he spoke, a clear indication that he was falling further into sub-space.

“It’s okay, baby. I know, I know”.

“Show me, show me”, Steve whined helplessly as he rubbed Bucky’s hand over his throbbing erection that tented in the sleek black fabric of his suit.

Bucky’s only response was his fingers tightening in Steve’s hair and his wet mouth dragging along the colour of his neck before he kissed his lips. Soon, Steve grew drunk on the taste of Bucky’s mouth, and he was floating and teetering on the edge already. Bucky smirked before he licked into Steve’s mouth, his tongue curled around his teeth and licked every inch of his wetness. Bucky carefully picked Steve up and pressed his hips into Steve’s, eliciting a mewl of enjoyment from Steve. Bucky returned to attacking his neck with kisses and nips, all the while he ground their hips together.

“Buck, Buck please”, Steve whined as he canted his hips quickly.

“I know baby, I’m gonna take care of you. I always do, don’t I?”, Bucky asked as he threw Steve into the softness of the bed.

“Always do, Buck”.

Bucky didn’t reply, instead he popped the button from his own pants before he tore them off with his boxers, he followed the same movement with Steve, albeit, much softer. Carefully, he unbutton the black shirt and Bucky nosed up his chest before he took his left nipple into his mouth. Bucky sucked and lapped at it gently before he moved to the other one, he gave it a slight nip between his teeth before he kissed up Steve’s neck, jaw and chin until he reached his lips once again. The kisses were like liquid fire to Steve, they spread through his veins and burned him. But it felt amazing, it felt better than anything in the world.

“Still with me, Stevie?”. Steve didn’t respond immediately” Baby, what’s your colour?”.

A whispered ‘green’ fell from Steve’s lips, but it was little more than a whisper. Steve was falling hard, and fast. Bucky hadn’t even touched him yet.

“Still want me to fuck you, Stevie? It’s okay if you don’t”, Bucky asked as he littered soft, reassuring kisses onto Steve’s skin.

“No, please. You said, you said you’d show me. I’m a good boy, you said so”, Steve whispered. He didn’t know if the tears were burning by his need to come, or from the fear of being left, which Bucky would never do.

“I got ya, darlin’”.

Steve let out a choking sob as Bucky’s fingers wrapped around his cock and began to rhythmically move it slowly as he sucked a deep red bruise into Steve’s neck. Bucky trailed similar marks all the way down his chest until he was hovering above Steve’s leaking cockhead that was purpling at the head. Bucky swallowed him down in one motion, Steve’s cock lay in the back of the throat as Bucky gagged softly. His velveteen tongue moved along the bulging vein as he pulled off with a wet pop. Bucky licked his lips before he kitten-licked Steve’s cock dozens of times, all while his gloriously beautiful Stevie lay back in the bed, his teeth sunk in his lip and stifled moans. But Bucky wanted to hear him, hear him scream and beg and plead. When Bucky’s thick voice said those words to a floating Steve, the dub cried out before the flood gate opened.

“Do you want me in you, baby? Do you want my tongue? My cock?”. Bucky smirked when Steve whined at all three of them.

“Wan’, want all”, Steve moaned.

“You can only have one Stevie”. Bucky tsked.

“Your cock, Buck. Please”.

“Anything for you, darlin’”, Bucky promised before he kissed Steve filthily.

Bucky reached over and slathered his flesh digits in the icy lube. He pressed two fingers into Steve’s wanton hole, and he smirked devilishly at the look that fell on Steve’s face: His mouth was open in a perfect ‘oh’, his eyes were latched shut and there were tears wetting his lashes. His lips were a sinful shade of red, as was his skin. Bucky nipped along his thick, muscular thighs before he curled his fingers inside of Steve, before he began to spread him open. Bucky worked in silence, his own cock heavy against the soft sheets of the bed, but Steve was anything but quiet. He was singing in a tone of various cries of pleasure whenever Bucky would rub against the right spot, or when Bucky dragged his metal fingers down Steve’s cock, just to tease him. No other reason.

“Buck, Bucky, please. I need you, I want, I want”, Steve babbled to himself before Bucky withdrew his fingers.

Steve whined at the loss, god he was insatiable. Bucky chuckled to himself before he lubed up his own aching cock and readied himself before he slowly pushed into Steve’s puffy, lube slick hole. Even with the condom on, Steve’s whole felt like it was trying to milk Bucky already. Bucky rested an arm on the side of Steve’s head before he kissed him messily once again, it was more a battle of wet tongues and a clash of teeth. Bucky snapped his hips in quick succession before he nosed along Steve’s neck, his scent just as divine.

“Do you want to come on my cock, baby?”, Bucky whispered as strands of his hair stuck to his sweaty head.

Steve whined as he nodded, his voice was gone now, if he tried to speak nothing more than gasps or whines came out. Bucky smirked before he kissed Steve again, Bucky would never get tired of his mouth, the way it felt under his, how wet it was, how warm and soft it was. Bucky whispered encouraging words in his ear as he canted his hips in rapid succession, he walls tightened and began to milk Bucky. Steve came with a broken gasp and salty tears dripped down his face. Bucky came soon after him, and he could tell that Steve was floating high in subspace, his tongue poked out og his lips, his head lolled to the side, and his skin was a dark blush colour. Bucky gently pulled out before he curled up around Steve, he pulled his lover as close as possible as he let Steve ride out his waves of unhampered bliss. Bucky watched over him, occasionally nuzzling at his neck, or licking over the bite marks. Slowly, Steve came back to him enough, but his voice was still broken.

“Baby, just stay here, I’ll be gone a second”, Bucky requested. Steve shook his head and snuggled closer to Bucky.

Bucky sighed before he stretched awkwardly into the bedside table and took out one of the wet wipes and cleaned up the mess on Steve’s stomach. He smiled softly when he noticed Steve was watching him with beautiful blue eyes.

“How’re you feelin’ baby?”, Bucky asked.

“So good Buck. Thank you”.

“I’d do anything for you Stevie, all you gotta do is ask me, baby. I can’t deny you anything. You’re my beautiful boy, my Stevie. My best guy. I love you”, Bucky said before he kissed Steve sweetly.

“I love you too, Buck. Can I go to sleep?”, Steve wondered with half lidded eyes.

“You can do whatever you want, darlin’”. Bucky pulled the thick comforter on the bottom of the bed over them.

Steve turned on his side and rubbed his nose into Bucky’s shoulder before he kissed his shoulder softly. Steve felt happy and safe and loved, the argument that had started earlier and had accumulated in Steve’s attempt to get this to happen, was forgotten. In Bucky’s embrace, Steve could forget the world, and he loved being in Bucky’s arms. Bucky smiled softly before he carded his fingers through Steve’s hair. God, he loved his boy.


End file.
